Never Too Late
by sibunastories
Summary: It's been five years since we last spoke to each other and I still feel the same way I did, holding onto her so tightly because I'm too afraid that if I let go, she'll slip away again. I've spent ages apart from the one I truly love and I wouldn't dare miss one more moment. For a love like ours, it's never too late.


**Instead of focusing on a multichapter story right now, I've decided to just do one-shots. I figured these would be better for time management and interacting with you guys! Feel free to request certain themes or concepts in the reviews. However, keep in mind that I may not do every single one I get. At this point, I really only wish to write what I want to and what I have the most inspiration for. If I really like an idea, I may use it for a different couple than what you suggested. I apologize if this annoys you but I don't want to put out a one-shot that I'm not at least semi-satisfied with just because it's someone's request. **

**Anyway, I know that this isn't the best but it's the first thing I've been even slightly proud of in a while and I figured I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

It's been years since I've seen her last. I thought living without her would be torture, but I'm not sure I could say it was. The first couple months were hard; I had gone straight from seeing her everyday to cutting off our contact completely. Like ripping a bandage off without warning; it hurts, but at least you don't have to spend days in agony, awaiting it's decent.

It hurts to lose someone that means so much to you. Your heart aches for a while, it's a bit empty, like a cave you're desperately trying to get out of - something you physically can't do. After a while, the heart that once hurt so badly turns completely numb - almost oblivious to any emotion. At first I felt guilty. It was as if I had completely banished any memories of her from my mind. I realized a while later that it was just my way of coping.

The same familiar ache came back the instant I received the letter. I was first confused as my eyes caught sight of the familiar stamp and return address, I hadn't heard from any of them in years. The letter was quite clearly addressed to me, and as I opened the piece of mail I realized that it was exactly what I had been expecting it to be; what I was both afraid and equally thrilled to see.

**Fabian Rutter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that a former classmate of yours, Amber Millington, has organized a five year reunion for the class of 2014. This is to be held at Anubis House on the 16th of November. All students are encouraged to come and revisit the exciting times you may have experienced as a student of Amun Boarding School. Please let us know if you are planning to attend by sending a reply to this letter no later than October 24th. Fellow attendees include; Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffray, Jerome Clarke, Amber Millington, Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, and Nina Martin. We hope to see you there!**

**\- Eric Sweet and Staff at Amun Boarding School**

I can distinctly remember my heart racing at the mere sight of her name. The name that almost deterred me from attending the reunion. I was scared to see her again, so scared. We had split on good terms, though it was only because we knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't have any idea that we would get the chance to continue what we had, but when the letter landed in my mailbox that dreary Friday afternoon and my glistening eyes just happened to land on her name, I knew I needed to go. I needed to see her again.

And that's exactly how I landed myself here, standing on the porch to Anubis house, hand perched on the doorknob as if I would enter any moment and heart beating just as loudly as it had the moment I met her. The jeans I had dressed in earlier were slightly wrinkled from the drive over here, hair slightly ajar - which was not exactly surprising if you take into consideration how many times I've run my fingers through it in the past two hours. Overall, I was a nervous wreck and I knew it. I was ashamed of my cowardly behavior and how I couldn't even seem to get myself to properly open the door.

The struggle between what my mind wanted me to do and what my body was actually doing dragged on for what seemed like ages before I finally brought myself to push open the large, creaky door. There it was. The old rickety staircase with the eye of Horus cutouts, the stained carpet that led down the hallway to the boys corridor. I was surprised to see that the phone Nina used on her first day here was still sitting atop the ancient, quaint little table that was placed conveniently close to the door which led into the depths of the cellar. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of old wood, including a whiff of musky carpets and the other antiques which adorned the house. It was good to be back.

As I swung open the door, I was greeted with several familiar faces. All of them got up at once, rushing in to welcome me back to what I used to call family. I was much more focused on one silent soul in the back of the room to pay attention to who had arrived and who had not. Don't get me wrong, of course I wanted to catch up with everyone. I wanted to sit on the same worn out couches I had back in senior year and talk about where life had taken us; to eat some of Trudy's deliciously familiar food and indulge myself in what my life used to be. What I truly wanted right at this minuste, though, that was a different story.

After greeting everyone with hugs and rejoices of friendship, I slipped by those who had continued conversations with others and made my way to the back of the room. At this point, I could barely remember why I had been so nervous in the first place. It was just Nina; purely the other half of my heart and the piece of myself that I'd been missing for the past five and a half years. She had excluded herself from the group a bit and was busy admiring the old paintings and furniture that she once knew so well. I don't think she had completely noticed I had come in, actually. The rest of the gang must have greeted her when she arrived and then left her to remember what she had left behind. The house that gave her so much yet took even more away. She looked so peaceful to be back in what she used to call her home. I didn't want to interrupt her, but I couldn't help myself. I was four feet from the girl I hadn't seen in ages; I needed to say something.

"Nina." The name rolling off my tongue felt so good. I hadn't said it in months, afraid that if I did, I would relapse back into my considerable heartbreowak. This time it was quenching, it broke the barrier between myself and the silence I had created the previous years. A feeling of relief took over the slight anxiousness and optimism I had felt not five seconds ago, and that feeling only grew stronger as she snapped out of her trance and turned to look at who had called her.

I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad to find that it was me. Her face was quite expressionless and my worries were suddenly flooding back. Though after a minute, I realized that it was neither. It was like we were caught in our own little world, finally together again. Our eyes locked together and it felt like the first time I'd ever seen her. Butterflies, heart pounding, palms slightly sweaty. This time, however, it felt right. It wasn't the slightest bit awkward and all I could do was think about how long I had been waiting for this.

Somehow, we found ourselves grasping onto each other, feeling like the world was coming to an end and all we had left was each other. It was as if everything had changed, but at the same time, we were falling back into place just like we were never apart. I was exuberant to have her back in my arms, to encircle my whole world as close to myself as humanly possible. The faint smell of the same perfume she wore back in high school filled my nostrils, allowing me to feel even more at home.

It's been five years since we last spoke to each other and I still feel the same way I did, holding onto her so tightly because I'm too afraid that if I let go, she'll slip away again. I've spent ages apart from the one I truly love and I wouldn't dare miss one more moment. For a love like ours, it's never too late.

"I missed you so much." I muttered into her hair, pressing my lips to the top of her forehead. I know not everyone gets a fairytale ending like we did, but we were something else. It was fate that brought us together and I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I was to have someone who I was so afraid to lose. It was thrilling.

As she looked up at me, I realized that we didn't need to be perfect; we just needed to be us. And if being us meant spending years apart from each other just to come back and become something beyond extraordinary, so be it; because I can't imagine myself with anyone but her.

**So, that's it...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review with anything you'd like; constructive criticism, other comments, questions, or requests! Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
